Magolor
Magolor is the alien found on the Lor Starcutter, the galleon-like star-ship which crashed during the opening sequence of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He appears to be the captain or the pilot of the ship. He serves as a supporting character during most of the game, however, he reveals his true colors after the defeat of Landia, posing as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. Kirby and company decided to help Magolor out by offering to retrieve all the pieces of gears and hull parts that had fallen off the ship during the crash, while he stays behind to tend to what remains of the ship. Throughout the game, Magolor will inform the player when they have unlocked doors in his ship after they have acquired a specific number of Energy Spheres. History Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee are minding their own business when suddenly a wormhole appears in the sky. The Lor Starcutter emerges from the wormhole. While it's in the air, the ship breaks apart, losing its wings, emblem, mast, and oars along with 120 Energy Spheres. The ship crashes and the gang goes to see the commotion. Inside the ship, Magolor is found unconscious. He wakes up and notices his ship has been damaged. Distraught, Magolor stares at his computer screen. Kirby and the others offer to help him, which makes the alien ecstatic. After beating Grand Doomer and retrieving the mast, Magolor takes Kirby and the crew to his home planet, Halcandra. When they arrive, they are immediately attacked by the monstrous Landia. The Lor Starcutter makes a crash landing once again, but luckily the parts stay intact this time. Magolor doesn't know what caused Landia to attack. Kirby and the gang tell Magolor they will defeat the dragon for him. After Landia is defeated, a golden crown falls off from one of the the dragon's heads. Magolor slowly claps, because he knew Kirby could defeat Landia for him. Magolor grabs the Master Crown, a crown that can give its wearer unlimited power, from the ground and puts it on his head. The crown gives him great powers and Magolor completely changes his appearance while the gang is dumbfounded by this outcome. Magolor explains to them that he tried to steal the object from Landia, but lost the battle. He fled to Pop Star, where the Lor Starcutter crashed. From there, he used Kirby, Bandanna Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede to find the pieces of the Lor Starcutter and defeat Landia so he could retrieve the Master Crown. Now with the crown in tow, he can go on to take control of the entire universe, starting with Pop Star. Kirby and company set out to stop Magolor. They succeed, and destroy the Master Crown in the process. After the crown shatters, Magolor seemingly fades away into specks of light while in a state of unconsciousness, yet he manages to somehow survive later. Appearance Magolor is a short alien with no feet and floating white hands, clad in a blue cape with white and gold trimmings and a dash of purple, and wears a blue and white scarf (or belt). His face is black to brown with oval, glowing yellow eyes. He speaks gibberish with a squeaky voice. Kirby and company understand him perfectly well, however. Incidentally he is the only character seen speaking in the game. Main Game When wearing the Master Crown, Magolor has a gaseous, blood-red body with a purple-blue aura emanating from it, similar to that of Nightmare's. His hands are still detached from his body, but they are each now separated by a pair of magic, transparent, sun-shaped emblems. Magolor's hat grows outward and obtains a purple hue. His scarf now becomes white with a purple belt and silver buckle and his eyes are now orange. The Master Crown sits atop his head. After being defeated once, Magolor will retreat into his hat. The hat now grows to enormous proportions and becomes even more curved at the ends, resembling a ram's horns. The tips of his fingers now become a dark gray and the emblems still remain. The Crown has sprouted golden tentacles that wrap around Magolor's horns and head. Magolor's red, gaseous body reforms itself to become two large wings outlined in blue that are set behind his hat and a pair of smaller ones located at his base. The boss also has red eyes and a mouth set in a toothy grin, which can shut periodically to reveal a bloodshot eyeball surrounded by a white space in place of the teeth. Magolor's face is entirely black, with a droplet of his upper lip dripping over his grin to connect with his lower lip, giving him the appearance of slightly melting. Extra Mode During Extra Mode, Magolor's appearance is slightly altered. His mouth now permanently resembles the eyeball and the Master Crown has a much different design. His attacks have changed has well in phase 2. The spikes that he summons from the star-shaped portals have turned into spiked thorns and can be used several times in a row in different locations. He also gains a new attack in this phase. It is based off of the Grand Hammer Super Ability. He will create a large mallet made out of ice in his hands and slam it into the floor from the background. The hammer will send out two shockwaves on either side of it that create spikes of ice and also send several huge stalactites falling down. After avoiding the stalactites in the air for a bit, the spikes on the floor will eventually vanish. This will still leave the floor to be coated in some ice that will hinder the movements of Kirby and his friends, but this, too, will disappear with time. Attacks Main Game Magolor has three separate forms as the final boss. In the first for, the player(s) will use Landia to battle him manipulating his ship. The Lor's main attack is shooting black stars that cannot be destroyed, but can be avoided by moving away or by using Landia's 2 button command. The Lor Starcutter will use its wings as cutting boomerangs, he launches the right wing further and one nearby. It can use its oars as six separate homing projectiles which travel rapidly, but can be avoided by moving up and down. Lor Starcutter will use its mast to produce a tornado and the only safe way to avoid this is by going and staying behind Lor when it uses this attack. It can surround itself in a shield and dash at a massive speed, it can be avoided by reading its trajectory. After doing this Lor, will follow by shooting stars from the back, making it impossible to shoot back at the ship, but the onslaught can be avoided by remaining below Lor. When the Lor is at half its HP, its attacks will become faster and improved. It can shoot its oars much faster than before. It can throw its wings at a much faster pace, even being able to throw both of them at the same. Its basic star attack now shoots more stars in a more sporadic fashion. When the Lor does its tornado attack, it will rotate 360°. Finally, it will shoot even more projectiles when it flies behind Kirby and his crew. After the Lor is defeated, it will fall into deep space, allowing the crew to finally attack Magolor himself. Magolor's main attack during his second phase is teleporting around the field constantly and shooting black orbs. These orbs can be destroyed or be guarded against. Sometimes, he creates puddles of pinkish liquid which eventually become large spikes. This attack can be guarded and easily avoided by watching which spikes burst first. Magolor can teleport off-screen and launch five blue fireballs that explode. However, despite its rather menacing appearance, the explosion has poor radius and can be easily avoided. Occasionally, he can open a void which sends three mini Sphere Doomers to attack; however, they merely advance flying in circles, so they can be easily avoided. After losing half his HP, Magolor becomes much more aggressive. He immediately follows by opening a black hole in the middle of the stage which can only be avoided by running at full speed, although it eventually pulls with greater force. If the player keeps running the void will disappear before being damaged. However, if the player is sucked in, they will lose whatever ability they had and will take moderate damage. Magolor will also put his hands together and launch a powerful beam cannon, this attack can be avoided by merely staying out of range; if it hits, it can hit for as much as half a full bar of HP. The boss will throw much more energy balls and at a faster pace. Another set of protruding spikes is added to his attack along with faster moving fireballs. When further weakened, Magolor will protect himself with five shields, which must be destroyed using Super Abilities. Magolor will open 3 portals summoning 3 different enemies, the void that is apart from the other two will always spawn the Super Ability enemy. Magolor will then stand off-screen using black orbs against Kirby, however with the Super Ability they can be easily destroyed. After landing two hits with a Super Ability, Magolor will dispel the ability and will repeat the above pattern. The order of the abilities are Monster Flame, Flare Beam and Ultra Sword. After destroying all his shields, Magolor will attempt another attack, the player must land the final attack and shake the Wii Remote to defeat Magolor in this form. The final battle against Magolor starts with him dispelling the Super Ability. He will proceed to throw enemies at Kirby from which the player can get another ability to fight. Magolor creates voids in different locations, which protrude large spikes after a set amount of time. He retains much attacks like the black orbs and his beam cannon, which are avoided in a similar way. Magolor can use a void to teleport himself, from where he will summon two voids to ram the player. Guarding is ineffective against this attack. Magolor can also draw a magic figure off-screen and the player must pay attention the figure drawn in white as the exact shape (a plus sign, a five-point star, etc.) will appear in the foreground as a mass of darkness which causes damage. At half HP he will summon two large swords, portraying the Ultra Sword ability, which he will swing, first from the right side of the screen and then the left's, so the player must go to the opposite side. He will use his own version of Monster Flame's attack which attack from the left and right side of the screen, usually in the order left, right and then both. This attack is difficult to avoid as has a large range and focuses on where Kirby currently is. The player can estimate where the attack will be coming from by looking at Magolor's location and his hand gestures. At the last of his HP, Magolor will shot his beam cannon through a void. Then several voids will appear, with the beam cannon passing through them, so the player must be outside its trajectory. At about one-fourth of his HP left, Magolor may very rarely perform an attack similar to Flare Beam. He will surround himself with dark energy and slowly bounce around the screen. After defeating Magolor, he will slowly deteriorate, leaving nothing but his normal self. The Master Crown will shatter and Magolor fades away. Extra Mode Related Quotes Trivia *After 120 Energy Spheres are collected, Magolor explains the details of how he aquired his ship. However, speaking to him a second time will have him tell Kirby that he has heard of him much before their fateful encounter. In the Extra Mode, he goes into more details with both, loosely recalling the events of Milky Way Wishes - and stating that there is someone that he knows in particular who knew Kirby fairly well. This person is theorized to be either Marx or Galacta Knight. However, as Galacta Knight makes a direct apperance in the game, It's more likely to be him. *The Master Crown and Magolor's soul form have an eye that looks like Zero. *Magolor's boss form seems to have references to past bosses, most notably Nightmare and Marx. One is his Soul form from the True Arena. **Just like Marx, Magolor tricked Kirby into repairing his ship and defeating Landia for bad intentions. **Additionally, the level before the fight against Magolor is very similar to the inside of Galactic Nova from Kirby Super Star (Ultra), which Kirby went through before fighting Marx in said games. **Like Marx before him, Magolor shows up in the front row of the unlockable "Kirby Master" video for 100% completion. He applauds the cast in spite of his defeat. *In the third phase of the battle with Magolor, when he throws enemies at Kirby, he wil always send out an enemy containing the Copy Ability he used before having to discard it to use the Super Abilities to destroy Magolor's shield. *During the third phase, parts of Milky Way Wishes can be heard. Gallery File:MagolorBoss1.png|Magolor's second phase File:MagolorBoss2.png|Magolor's third phase MagolorSoulEX.png|Magolor's third form in the True Arena Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land